crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Served Cold
"So, what's the plan?" "We jump out of a plane, land on a skyscraper with a narrow roof, and fight our way down to the server room." "...You call that survivable?" "They won't suspect a thing" "High plans for our first op." "I aim to please." -Operatives discussing the plan. Historical Mission Summary Served Cold was a Halcyon operation against Titania's greater interests. This operation was the first time Gambler was sent out. Insertion via HALO Jump is being considered for future assignments. Gambler completed operation successfully. Jackson's rag-tag team consolidated their place. Assets Used *Cessna 525 Insertion *Silenced S97 4 (Used by Gambler Team during the op) *Scout Armor 1 (Blindside) *Aegis 2 (Baron and Buckaroo) *Frontline Armor 1 (Paradox) *Rappelling Gear Escape Operatives Involved *Gambler Team (Onsite) **Blindside (Leader) **Paradox (Specialist) **Baron (Juggernaut) **Buckaroo (Juggernaut) *Gambler Team (Offsite Support) **Nightingale (Mission Coordinator, Sniper Support) **Pathfinder (Pilot, Assault Coordinator) Transcript (Mission log started. Time: 0:00) the Cessna... Blindside - "Let's recap. You're all trained in parachutes, of course, so I hope I don't need to explain their usage to you. Pathfinder'll fly us to the skyscraper. The plan is simple. We drop out at 12,000 feet, and pull our chutes at 1400 feet. Then, we'll maneuver to the roof. Got it?" Paradox - "Loud and clear. You two ready back there?" Baron - "Raring to go, sir." Buckaroo - "Is the pope catholic?" Paradox - "They're ready, alright." Blindside - "Good. Once that light goes green, we're off. Nightingale will act as sniper support, and will alert us of any changes in the plan." (Brief pause. Assumed that light went green around 1:20) Blindside - "Green light, let's go!" (Door opens, and wind sounds over the radio. Around this time is when Jackson jumps out the plane.) Paradox - "Alright, my blood's boiling!" (Dead silence over radio until 3:20) Blindside - "Nightingale, any changes in security on their end?" Nightingale - "You're all clear to proceed. You can go loud from here." Blindside - "Thanks for the heads up." and Buckaroo land late, and Paradox tumbles to a stop next to Blindside. Blindside - "Nice landing." Baron - "Eh. I'd give his a 6/10." Buckaroo - "Oh, fuck you too. Just for that, you're getting a 2/10 on the landing." Baron - "I stuck that landing better and you know it." Blindside - "Enough. Everyone's all loaded up and ready to move, right?" Baron - "You'd be correct." Buckaroo - "Yep." Paradox - "Would've preferred a shotgun, but eh. Can't win em all, I guess." Blindside - "Alright, let's get moving. Don't die." Time: 5:00 Blindside - "Nightingale, do me a favor. See those two in front of the server room?" Nightingale - "Yes." Blindside - "Take em out." (Gunshot is heard over Nightingale's radio. A second later, glass shattering is heard on Blindside's radio.) Blindside - "Weapons free." (Suppressed gunfire is heard over radios, as is the alarm activated from the glass breaking.) Pathfinder - "Yep, that's the alarms alright. Ground team, ya doing alright down there?" Blindside - "Just peachy right now." Pathfinder - "First teams are going to reach your floor in 60 seconds. Hurry it up." (Team moves to server room. Baron and Buckaroo take dropped F57s, while Blindside and Paradox move to the inside of the room. Baron begins setting up makeshift barricade, whilst Buckaroo reloads the F57.) Paradox - "Mind making sure the Titania teams don't get to me? I don't appreciate having holes shot through me." Blindside - "Don't get in the line of fire then." Paradox - "Wow, no faith, huh? Alright." (First Titania teams get onto the floor. Gunfire is heard in the background.) Blindside - "Baron, how's the barricade?" Baron - "Holding. These guys won't let up." Buckaroo - "Wow. I can't believe bullets cut through wooden goddamn tables!" Baron - "And you'd do better? Puh-leaze. I dare you to jump infront of the bullets." Buckaroo - "Too bad I'm not suicidal." Blindside - "Stop feuding and get to work." Nightingale - "I got em." Buckaroo - "Jesus, that got all over my nice suit!" Nightingale - "You're in Aegis armor." Baron - "Aegis armor is not a suit." Time - 7:40 Paradox - "Hack complete." Pathfinder - "Files recieved." Baron - "Mind spicing it up a little? You two sound like robots." Paradox - "No" Blindside - "Jesus Chist, someone get the rappelling gear up and running!" Baron - "Already on it!" Buckaroo - "Oh, that explains the shot to shit barricade, then." Blindside - "Look, just get your hooks ready to go. We're abseiling down." Time - 9:40 Baron - "Hook's set, let's go!" Blindside - "Hook on, and split up! Regroup at Point 14A! Go, go, GO!" --------END---------- Timeline of Events Mission Time - 0:00: Pathfinder enters airspace with GAMBLER team members in tow. Mission Time - 1:20: Operatives jump out plane. Mission Time - 3:20: Blindside lands. Baron and Buckaroo also land. Mission Time - 3:33: Paradox finally lands. Mission Time - 5:12: Alarm is tripped. Loud begins, and Pathfinder starts circling. Mission Time - 7:40: Files are hacked out. Mission Time - 10:00 Gambler makes their escape via rappel. Trivia *This mission features the same skyscraper from Burning Ember. *This mission uses the track "Present and Defend" for Loud. (https://www.roblox.com/library/1837842309/Lockdown) *The soundtrack while inside the plane is "Rolling In" (https://www.roblox.com/library/1839037193/Urban) Category:Historical OperationsCategory:Broken Halcyon